Parce que je te l'ai promis
by Astr33
Summary: J'ai fait une promesse et je doit la respecter... Même si je sais au fond de moi que cela m'est impossible.


Salut !

Alors voilà un autre OS de Supernatural, bonne lecture :-) !

 **Disclaimer :** Blablabla Supernatural et les persos de la série ne m'appartienne pas blablabla tristesse blablabla désespoir blablabla...

 **Ratting :** K+

 **Genre :** Angst... ou Drama je ne comprend pas la différence ! ;-)

 **Spoiler :** Arrivée de deux personnages dans la saison 3, ainsi que la fin de la saison 5 et le début de la saison 6

 **Note :** Un grand merci à BakaNH pour avoir corrigé ma fic !

* * *

Parce que je te l'ai promis  


Je me réveille en sursaut avant que le réveil n'ait sonné.

Comme tous les matins.

J'ai fait un cauchemar mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je m'y suis habitué, ils ne me font plus rien.

Je me lève, je marche jusqu'à la salle de bain, un pas après l'autre, calmement, concentré sur ce que je fais plutôt qu'aux souvenirs qui tournent continuellement dans ma tête et au trou habituel que je sens dans ma poitrine.

Je me douche, me lavant avec des gestes lents, méthodiques.

Le réveil sonne.

J'entends Lisa se lever.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche, m'habille. Souris à la femme que j'aime, l'embrasse, l'a fait rire avec une de mes blagues habituelles.

XXXX

Comme tous les matins.

Je descends préparer le petit déjeuner. Mes gestes sont sûrs, sans hésitation, je les connais par cœur.

Ben arrive. Je lui donne une accolade, le décoiffe, il râle, je lâche une autre blague, on sourit.

Comme d'habitude, je suis plein d'énergie.

Comme d'habitude, je semble heureux. Non, je suis heureux.

Parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être.

Lisa entre dans la cuisine, elle est belle, je le lui dis, elle sourit, elle m'embrasse.

On mange, on rit, on blague, comme une famille parfaite, une famille normale.

XXXX

Je fais la vaisselle, Lisa le linge, Ben ses devoirs.

Comme tous les samedis.

Je regarde le mur à côté de moi, il est couvert de photos.

De Lisa, de Ben, de moi, il y a quelques amis aussi. Sur les photos, je souris, je fais des grimaces, j'ai l'air heureux, épanoui.

Ma gorge se serre, le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandit d'un coup, ma vue se brouille, mes mains commencent à trembler. Un haut-le-cœur me secoue de la tête aux pieds.

Je dois me calmer.

Je détache mon regard du mur et continue ma tâche.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, je dois tondre la pelouse.

XXXX

La tondeuse a du mal à démarrer, il faudra que je la répare.

La clôture qui délimite le jardin n'est pas en très bon état, il faudra que je la repeigne.

XXXX

J'ai fini la pelouse, je me sens mieux. J'ai repris le contrôle.

XXXX

Je répare la voiture avec Ben, c'est une grande voiture, grise, assez moderne. Ben à l'air content. Moi aussi, il faut juste que je ne regarde pas la forme recouverte d'un vieux drap au fond du garage.

Je prépare à manger, coupe les légumes, Ben met la table.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que mes mains sont soudainement trop petites pour le couteau qu'elles tiennent. La pièce est plus sombre aussi, plus froide, une vielle odeur de renfermé flotte dans l'air.

Je sens qu'on bouge derrière moi, j'entends ta voix fluette derrière mon dos.

\- Je veux pas manger des légumes, Dean ! C'est pas bon !

\- Si tu vas en manger, c'est bon pour ton corps ! Je te réponds, avec une voix presque aussi enfantine que la tienne.

Tu continues à ronchonner derrière moi, mais je t'ignore, la nausée revient, ma vue se trouble, mes mains tremblent. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, mais ce n'est pas toi…

-Dean !

Je me retourne, c'est Ben qui m'a appelé, il a l'air inquiet, il regarde ma main, elle est pleine de sang.

Je lui souris, le rassure, le couteau m'a juste glissé des mains, ce n'est qu'une coupure, je vais désinfecter la plaie.

Ce n'est qu'un petit moment d'absence. J'en fais souvent, mais ça ne veut rien dire, je vais bien.

XXXX

On mange tous les trois, on parle, on rit, on blague, comme d'habitude. Ben nous parle de ses amis, des cours, des profs et des filles.

Tout est parfait. Même si le rire de Ben résonne comme le tien dans mon crane et que j'ai envie de dire à Lisa d'arrêter de sourire parce qu'avant c'était toi qui souriait de cette façon, même si j'ai l'impression que le trou dans ma poitrine grandit au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, me coupant presque le souffle.

Je ne dis rien.

Parce que je vais bien.

Ces souvenirs ne me font plus mal, j'ai fait mon deuil.

Maintenant, j'ai Lisa, j'ai Ben, une jolie maison avec une clôture blanche et peut être bientôt un chien. Maintenant que j'ai tout ça, cette vie normale, sans peine et sans douleur, sans tuerie et sans violence, je peux vivre sans toi.

Je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

XXXX

J'ai réparé la tondeuse.

Il faut que j'aille acheter la peinture pour la clôture.

XXXX

Je suis dans la voiture, j'ai mis la radio mais je n'aime pas trop les chansons qui passent.

Il n'y a pas de lecteur cassette ici.

XXXX

Je suis sur le chemin du retour.

Ta voix a commencé à résonner dans l'habitacle lorsque j'ai quitté le magasin. Depuis je t'entends rire, parler, chanter… Mes doigts sont blancs à force de serrer le volant.

Mais je vais bien, tout est sous contrôle. Le son de ta voix ne me fait plus rien, je suis passé à autre chose.

Je suis bientôt arrivé à la maison, je peux tenir jusque-là, il faut juste que je retourne près de Lisa et Ben... Là-bas tout ira mieux.

XXXX

Je n'y suis pas retourné.

Je suis assis sur une table de pique-nique près d'une station-service. Dans ma main, il y a une bouteille d'alcool. Elle est presque vide.

Mes joues sont humides, je crois que j'ai pleuré.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je préfère rester ici, seul avec mes souvenirs, mes regrets et mes larmes.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je porte la bouteille d'alcool à mes lèvres mais elle est vide Pourtant, je ne me sens pas saoul. A vrai dire je ne ressens plus rien, juste le vide, ce vide qui grandit sans cesse en moi, prenant toute la place. Ce vide constant qu'on appelle le manque.

Le ciel est dégagé ce soir, on voit les étoiles.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour me persuader que j'étais capable de surmonter ton absence. De profiter de Ben, de Lisa, de cette nouvelle vie. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, je n'y arrive pas, pas sans toi.

Sans toi, je suis incapable d'être heureux.

Pourtant il le faut.

Alors je jette la bouteille au loin et vais rejoindre la voiture. Je dois rentrer et être heureux.

Sans toi.

Parce que je te l'ai promis.

* * *

...Alors ? Ça vous à plus ? Laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !


End file.
